Ma femme est une fangirl!
by Yami-Pimea
Summary: Le Joker sait parfaitement que son expsychiatre et acolyte Harley Quinn l’aime. Mais n’a t'il jamais imaginé à quel point ? Et si Harley était une fangirl ? Et une de la « pire espèce » ?
1. Echappés belle

**Auteur :** Yamiko Yaïn AKA FallenDevilYamiko

**Anime** : Batman (Gotham Knights/les nouvelles aventures)

**Genre : **heu… drôle, parodique, stupide ? XD pis un peu de POV (Pauvre Jojo…)

**Rating : **G+, sauf si vous avez une peur bleue des fangirls hystériques où là je vous conseille de lire autre chose…

**Pairing : **Au grand malheur de Harley, c'est pas le genre de cette fic !

**Disclaimer :** Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent, c'est regrettable hein ? (Comment ça non ?)

Le Joker et Harley Quinn © DC comics

**Note(s) : - **Notez que si cette fanfic est/peut être considérée comme une « critique » des fangirls, avec certains exemples tirés d'exemples véridiques (et je vous promet que c'est vrai, je l'ai constaté par moi même) mais sinon je n'ai rien contre elles puisque j'en suis une moi-même (mais peut être pas tarée à ce point là ! XD). _regard vers mes murs couverts de persos/bishos_

- N'étant pas fan des comics mais des dessins animés (souvenir d'enfance, quand tu nous tiens), je me base sur le Joker de l'anime et plus particulièrement sur celui des nouvelles aventures de Batman (ou Gotham Knights pour les puristes), le Joker bien plus choupi (avouez le) que celui du comics ! Voilàààà !

**Résumé : **Le Joker sait parfaitement que son ex-psychiatre et acolyte Harley Quinn l'aime. Mais n'a-t-il jamais imaginé à quel point ? Et si Harley était une fangirl ? Et une de la « pire espèce » ?

* * *

Il ne vivait pas chez elle et il ne l'aimait pas… enfin pas trop… ou peut être pas. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment et s'en moquait surtout.

Elle ne vivait pas chez lui et elle l'adorait, l'adulait, lui vénérait presque un culte… Oui, elle en était définitivement folle amoureuse !

« Venez chez moiiiii, Monsieur Joker !! »

Elle le lui répétait au moins une vingtaine de fois par jour et ça le rendait fou, comme s'il ne l'était pas déjà assez.

Pourtant un jour…

* * *

« MR. J !!! LES FREINS ONT LÂCHÉS !! » Hurla t'elle au volant de leur voiture, lors d'une énième course-poursuite contre Batman.

« QUOI ? Tu te moques de moi !! » lui répondit il.

« Pas du tout… J'avais plus d'argent pour la faire passer en révis… »

« TOURNE HARLEY !!! »

La discussion finit sur cette interjection. Harley perdit le contrôle de son véhicule qui se crasha directement dans un mur. La batmobile s'arrêta derrière eux et l'homme chauve souris en descendit.

« C'est fini Joker et Harley. Il faut vous rendre maintenant » dit il.

« Peuh, toujours le même discours ! » Renchérit le Joker. « Viens si tu l'oses ! »

Alors que Batman s'avançait, le joker jeta à terre un objet qui explosa, libérant une épaisse fumée jaune.

« Par ici Mr. J !! » s'écria Harley.

Et le couple disparut dans les ténèbres.


	2. le calme avant la tempête

« Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens » demanda le Joker, agacé.

« Persuadée !! J'habite à deux pas d'ici alors que chez vous c'est à l'autre bout de la ville ! On va aller chez moi se cacher un moment et vous pourrez retourner chez vous une fois les policiers partis ! » dit Harley sur un ton enjoué.

Il soupira. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme s'il allait finir de nouveau à l'asile d'Arkham. Mais vu qu'il n'avait plus vraiment d'autres solutions, il décida d'accepter. Folle de joie, Harley l'emmena donc chez elle.

Ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment à l'aspect miteux et aux conditions de vie insalubres. Joker se demanda même à un moment si les habitants disposaient de l'eau courante. Harley le conduisit au dernier étage, sous les combles. L'escalier qu'ils empruntaient était sale, gras, poussiéreux et la rambarde menaçait franchement de rendre l'âme. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte à l'aspect tout aussi délabré que le reste.

« Tu n'habitais quand même pas là quand tu étais psychiatre ? » demanda le Joker, ayant quelques doutes.

« Pas du tout mon chou ! J'ai du déménager entre temps ! Je me suis installée ici, dans le quartier le moins cher de Gotham ! Je me suis créé un joli nid douillet, un petit paradis coloré, hahaha ! »

Le Joker, ne parvenant pas à faire correspondre « nid douillet » et « paradis coloré » avec l'environnement qui l'entourait, attendit qu'Harley ouvre la porte pour qu'il puisse constater par lui-même…

Et pour ce qui est de constater, il constata…


	3. Bienvenue chez Harley!

« L'appartement » ressemblait à tout sauf à un appartement ! C'était une pièce immense qui ne correspondait en rien avec l'environnement extérieur.

« Qu'en pensez vous Mr J ? C'est chou, non ? » dit Harley en riant comme une petite fille.

Le joker ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Une seule phrase lui passait en boucle dans la tête : « C'est quoi ce b… ? ».

Rose, vert, jaune, orange, noir, rouge et violet étaient les couleurs dominantes. Non pas que ça le dérangeait, ça donnait plutôt un côté fête foraine que lui-même, clown prince du crime, appréciait plutôt.

Non, ce qui le dérangeait, c'était les photos, posters, affiches, découpes de journaux et peluches en tout genre qui décoraient l'ensemble de l'appartement.

« Alors alors ??? »

« … Alors j'ai l'impression d'être encore plus fiché qu'a Arkham » dit le Joker qui avait toujours du mal à en croire ses yeux.

Harley éclata d'un rire hystérique, ce qui contribua à augmenter l'inquiétude du Joker. Il commençait à douter fortement de la santé mentale de son acolyte qu'il savait déjà dérangée, mais pas à ce point là !

Harley rentra dans son « nid douillet » et invita le Joker à faire de même. Plus il avançait dans cette pièce et plus il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa tête quand il vit l'immense poster : « Mr. Joker, my sex-symbol » au dessus du lit de Harley, lit avec un drap et des coussins à son effigie.

« M… Mais comment as-tu fait pour… »

« Ma déco ? » dit elle en l'interrompant. « C'est simple !! J'ai tout fait moi-même ! J'ai pris des photos de vous, j'ai fait des montages sur ordinateur, des screenshots et je me suis arrangée pour les imprimer sur tous les supports possibles ! J'ai même commandé un buste en argile hyperréaliste à votre effigie ! On pourra dire que je me suis ruinée pour vous, mon chou ! »

« Hah… »

« Hah » fut sa seule réponse qui sortit de la bouche du Joker. Il venait d'apercevoir les cadres photos personnalisés de Harley, cadres roses et jaunes entourés de cœurs et « Love Mr. J. » en lettres pailletées.

« Kyaaaah, je commence à avoir faim !! J'ai fait un gâteau hier ! Vous en voulez une part, mon chou ?! »

Le Joker se contenta de faire un simple signe de la tête. Aussi improbable que ça puisse paraître, il commençait à regretter les murs blancs capitonnés de sa cellule à l'asile.

« Mon chouuuu, venez la cuisine est par ici ! »

Ce cri du cœur de la part d'Harley l'arracha de sa rêverie.

« Allons, cette femme est folle tu le sais, elle t'aime c'est donc qu'elle est tarée… Ses murs le confirment… mais une cuisine… c'est bon, il n'y a rien dans une cuisine, juste des ustensiles, un four et je ne sais quel autre truc du genre. » pensa t'il en entrant dans la cuisine.

Harley, se tenant à côté de lui, lui attrapa le bras et le serra contre elle.

« Et comment trouvez vous ma cuisine ??? »

Le joker s'était comme pétrifié, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts… Il venait effectivement de voir l'intérieur de la cuisine !


	4. Explications autour d'un gâteau

Vous voyez l'univers de Oui-oui ? Bien… Maintenant transposez cet univers dans une cuisine et ajoutez quelques centaines de portraits du Joker sur les murs et batterie de cuisine… Vous y êtes ? Ça vous donne un aperçu de la cuisine d'Harley !

« C'est pas… possible… » dit le Joker littéralement consterné.

« Eeeeeet si, mon chou !!! J'ai entièrement personnalisé ma cuisine aussi ! Regardez, elles ne sont pas choupies mes assiettes ? »

Tout en disant cela, Harley lâcha le bras de « son chou » et se précipita vers un placard au couleurs criardes pour en sortir des assiettes. Celles-ci étaient mauves et évidemment, des images du Joker étaient peintes dessus.

« Co… comment tu as pris toutes ces photos de moi ? » demanda t'il, sentant qu'il allait finir par développer une paranoïa.

« Je me déplace jamais sans mon appareil photo ! » dit elle en riant. « Je n'osais pas vous en parler, j'avais un peu peur que vous le preniez mal. »

« Ouais ben t'as bien fait, parce qu'effectivement, je le pr… TU AS PRIS UNE PHOTO DE MOI ENDORMI ?? » hurla t'il en montrant du doigt un torchon sur lequel Harley avait transféré une photo du Joker qui dormait au milieu de ses tubes à essais.

« Ah oui ! Choupie n'est ce pas ? Je l'ai prise un soir ou vous avez travaillé tard, vous vous êtes assoupi en plein milieu de votre expérience et j'en ai profité pour vous mitrailler de photos ! »

« … C'est pas là ou j'avais oublié un appareil allumé et où ça a mit le feu au labo ruinant une partie de mes produits ? »

Harley se tut pendant quelques secondes et avec un air faussement sincère répondit : « Je ne crois pas, Mr. J… Mais là n'est pas la question ! Vous ne trouvez pas ça trop chou, hein ? »

« Adorable… à en mourir. » dit le Joker avec un ton d'outre tombe.

Il s'assit sur une chaise peinte en jaune et violet et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard dégoûté sur les serviettes en tissu décorées de petits cœurs, formes de bouches « kissy » et bien évidemment, son portrait souriant de toutes ses dents. Voyant son image sur la serviette il ne put s'empêcher de grogner : « Qu'est ce qui te fait rire, crétin ? » avant de tirer la langue.

« Voilààààà Mr. Joker !! » dit Harley en lui présentant le gâteau.

Le gâteau était lui aussi personnalisé. Il s'agissait d'un gâteau au chocolat recouvert de sucre glace.

Le Joker sourit et dit :

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais des talents pâtissiers, ma puce. »

« Moi non plus Mr. J ! » dit elle en riant, ce qui fit perdre son sourire au Joker.

Autre chose contribua à la perte de son légendaire sourire… Il s'aperçut qu'un pochoir avait été utilisé sur le gâteau et que le sucre glace formait un joli dessin, le dessin étant, évidemment, un portrait de lui-même.

« C'est pas possible… Elle me met même sur de la nourriture ? Je vais devenir fou de me voir partout comme ça… Non attends, je suis déjà fou mais là ça dépasse les limites de l'entendement ! » se dit il.

« Quelle part vous voulez mon chou ? Un bout de cheveux ou d'oreille ? Je préfère manger votre visage en dernier comme ça je vous garde un peu plus longtemps, hihihihi ! »

« Argh », pensa l'homme, « et je parie qu'en plus elle doit parler à ses posters !! »

« Mr. J ? »

« J'en veux p… » commença t'il mais un gargouillis de son estomac lui remémorant qu'il ne s'était nourri que de nouilles instantanées pendant les 2 semaines passées le rappelèrent à l'ordre. « … File moi n'importe quoi pourvu que ça se mange. » finit il par dire, résigné

Apres avoir poussé un petit cri suraigu, Harley lui donna une part de gâteau qu'il mangea sans la regarder.

« Alors ?? Vous aimez ??? » demanda Harley, les yeux scintillants.

« C'est dégeu… mais mangeable. » dit il. Puis il continua : « Dis moi Harley… Comment t'as fait pour te payer tout ça ? »

« Oh j'ai claqué tout mon salaire de quand j'étais psy !! Et puis je braque des banques parfois sans vous… »

« Hum, c'est pourquoi elle se retrouve plus souvent à l'asile que moi » pensa le Joker.

« Et puis j'utilise ma part quand on fait des braquages ensemble ! D'ailleurs là, j'ai plus un sous ! »

« Hein ? Mais on en a eu pour une fortune la dernière fois !! J'ai pu obtenir un matériel à la pointe de la technologie grâce à ça… Et toi tu… »

« Et ben oui, Mr Joker ! A chacun son dada ! Vous c'est la chimie et les meurtres et moi ben c'est vous et les meurtres ! On a déjà un point en commun, c'est drôle de tuer, hihihi ! »

Le Joker fit une moue dégoûtée, non pas pour les meurtres car il était plutôt d'accord, mais pour sa dévotion obsessionnelle le concernant.

Plus ça allait et plus il regrettait d'avoir fichu les pieds chez Harley. Il poussa un soupir et grogna :

« C'est ou les toilettes ? »

Harley lui sourit le plus innocemment du monde et lui indiqua la direction. Le Joker s'y rendit donc et au moment où il ouvrit la porte Il entendit Harley lui dire :

« Et là vous risquez d'être surpris, mon chou ! »

… Et effectivement le Joker fût surprit… Mais dans le pire sens du terme…


	5. Le Joker craque

Un poisson Japonais hors de l'eau, vous voyez ce que ça donne ? C'était à peu près la même chose qui arrivait au Joker : le souffle coupé, les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte et aucun son n'en sortant.

« Ca va mon chou ? » demanda Harley.

Le Joker leva lentement son bras et désigna le rideau de douche.

« Ne… me… dis pas… que… »

« Ah ça ? Eh non malheureusement, je n'ai jamais pu vous prendre en photo sous votre douche, alors j'ai du faire un montage photo ! Vous ne savez pas le nombre de sites où j'ai du surfer pour trouver un corps parfait comme le vôtre ! Et les heures que j'ai passé sur photoshop pour arranger les petits détails ! Mais là il est parfait, hihihi ! »

« M… Mais j'ai les cheveux mouillés… »

« Oui bien sûr, il fallait bien que ça colle ! Alors je vous ai pris en photo un jour de pluie ! J'avoue que j'ai prit une excellente photo de vous ! Vous avez l'air si serein et dégagez pourtant un sex-appeal puissant et… »

Harley n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le Joker se précipita dans la salle de bain et claqua la porte. Il fonça vers le lavabo, ouvra l'eau en grand et plongea se tête sous le filet d'eau. Apres quelques secondes passées sous l'eau, il se releva et se regarda dans la miroir.

« Ok… Là c'est bon, elle veut me rendre vraiment fou.»

Il s'interrompit, cherchant une serviette. N'en trouvant pas, il alla regarder dans un placard, puis un tiroir. Le contenu du tiroir le fit reculer de 4 mètres.

« Non… J'ai des hallucinations, voilà…Je n'ai pas pu voir ce que j'ai vu… »

Et pourtant… Il s'approcha à nouveau du tiroir et jeta un coup d'oeil pour constater la terrible vérité. D'abord, sa vue fonctionnait parfaitement bien et ensuite, son effigie se trouvait effectivement sur les petites culottes de Harley, effigies parfois accompagnées de messages laissant à désirer.

Résigné, il se leva et sortir de la salle de bain avec un tête d'enterrement.

« Mr. Joker, vous… Mr. Joker ? Eh mon chou, ça ne va pas ? »

« Si… Oh si ça va très bien… Mais avoue juste que tu bosses pour les flics et là j'aurais des raisons de te tuer pour de bon… »

« M… Mr. Joker, je ne bosse pas pour les flics ! Vous me prenez pour quoi ? Je suis… Je suis juste une fangirl ! » dit elle avec un petit rire. « Vous voulez voir ma chambre de plus près ? Il y a plein de… »

« AH NON !!! » Hurla le Joker.

Et sans attendre de réponse d'Harley, il se précipita hors de l'appartement de Harley.

Harley resta pantoise devant l'attitude se son chou.

« M… Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Il ne savait pas que j'étais sa plus grande fangirl au monde ? »

… Apparemment, il l'ignorait.


	6. Ma femme est une fangirl!

Batman enquêtait toujours dans Gotham City. Il avait perdu la trace du Joker et enrageait à cause de ça. Laisser un fou comme lui en liberté était trop dangereux, il sentait que quelque chose allait se produire et n'était pas rassuré.

Effectivement quelque chose se produisit, mais pas exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Une ombre violette et verte fondit sur lui et l'attrapa par le poignet.

«** AH BEN TOUT DE MÊME !!!** C'est comme ça que t'enquêtes Batman ?! C'est dingue ce qu'il te faut comme temps pour me retrouver ! »

« Qu… quoi ? » s'exclama Batman plus que surpris.

« Bon tu m'y emmènes ou pas ? A Arkham !! Grouille toi elle risque de me retrouver et me montrer sa chambre ! »

Batman se demanda si c'était un piège mais le Joker n'étant pas du genre a lui foncer dessus dés que possible (laissons ça aux yaoistes -_sblamm-_) il l'arrêta et l'emmena à l'asile d'Arkham.

Durant le trajet, l'homme chauve-souris, quelque peu méfiant, demanda au Joker :

« On peut savoir ce qui t'as prit ? C'est pas ton genre de te rendre… Un piège concocté avec ta femme ? »

Le Joker ne répondit pas. Il fut emmené dans sa cellule aux murs blancs capitonnés toujours en silence et ce n'est que lorsque Batman franchit les portes de l'asile qu'un hurlement retentit :

« **MA FEMME EST UNE FANGIIIIIIRL, BWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA !!** »

-Fin

_Bonus :_

Harley et Joker : C'EST QUOI CES CONNERIES !!!

Yamiko : Ben quoi ? C'est pas le genre de Harley ?

Harley : M… _-rougit-_ Mais non enfin pas trop !

Joker : … comment ça pas trop ?

Harley : Je dis pas que j'ai un ou deux posters… ou trois…

Yamiko : ou 4 ou 5 ou 6 ! XD

Harley : HEEEEY ! C'est pas la peine d'en rajouter !

Joker : Tu as des posters de moi…

Harley : Heu… c'est pas des posters ! C'est des photos ! tu sais comme celle que j'ai dans ma cellule d'Arkham !

Yamiko : ah oui celle avec des traces de rouge à lèvres dessus !

Harley : Oui voilà celle l… AAAAAH ! Yamiko tais toiii !!

Joker : … Ma femme est une fangirl… T--T


End file.
